Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Opening Sam the Snowman: If I lived to be 100, I'll never be able to forget that big snowstorm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and.... well, you might not believe it, but the world almost missed Christmas. (tips his hat) Oh, excuse me! Call me Sam. What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a talking snowman before? (picks up his umbrella and glides through the snow even further until a forest of Christmas trees comes into view) Nice around here, isn't it? I call it Christmastown, better known as the North Pole. The Christmas Tree Forest. Yep. Here's where we grew them. Nice place to live around here, you know. (passes by seals playing with Christmas presents) Christmas seals. Of course, the number one citizens up here are the Clauses; Santa and the Missus. They live right over there. (scene cuts to Santa's workshop) First castle on the left. Matter of fact, the only castle on the left. (chuckles) Mrs. Claus: Papa, you haven't touched a morsel. I'll have to take this suit in. Eat! Santa Claus: I'm busy, Mama. It's almost Christmas. Mrs. Claus: Whoever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat. Eat! Sam the Snowman: Now, don't any of you worry your heads about Santa, Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. (takes a deep breath and sighs happily) I love this Christmassy time of year. Especially when everything is running happy and smooth like it is this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorm. (shivers) I don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through. Anyway.... hmmm, Rudolph? Huh, could it be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear. Now you know how Santa uses these flying reindeer to pull his sleigh. You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. (singing) But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? Rudolph is born/"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle"/"Why am I such a Misfit?" Sam the Snowman: Well, now let me tell you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of years before the big snow. It was springtime and Santa's lead reindeer, Donner, had just become a proud Papa. Donner: Now, we'll-we'll call him, Rudolph. Mrs. Donner: Rudolph is a lovely name. Rudolph. (Rudolph wakes up) Donner: Hey, hey! He knows his name already! Rudolph: (his nose glows for the first time) Papa. Mama. Mrs. Donner: He's-he's got a shiny nose. Donner: Sh-sh-shiny? I'd even say it glows. (Rudolph glows his nose a few times) Mrs. Donner: Well, we'll simply have to overlook it. Donner: Now, how can you overlook that? His beak blinks like a blinkin' beacon! Santa Claus: (laughs off-screen) Well, Donner, where's the new member of the family? After all, if he's going to be on my team someday, he'd better get to know me. (laughs and walks over to Rudolph) Well, hi there. (pets Rudolph) Aren't you the sturdy little fellow? (laughs) Rudolph: Santa? Santa Claus: (chuckles) And smart too! (Rudolph's nose glows in front of Santa) Great bouncing icebergs! Donner: Now, I'm sure it'll stop as soon as he grows up, Santa. Santa Claus: Well, let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday. You see, little fellow, every year I shine up my jingle bells for eight lucky reindeer. (singing) Jingle, jingle, jingle! You will hear my sleigh bells ring. I am old Kris Kringle. I'm the king of jing-a-ling. (grabs some jingle bells and puts them on Donner) Jingle, jingle reindeer through the frosty air they'll go. (Donner flies upward) They are not just plain deer. They're the fastest deer I know. (Rudolph gets up, but falls forward) Ho-ho! You must believe that on Christmas Eve, (pets Rudolph as he pets him) I won't pass you by. I'll dash away in my magic sleigh flying through the sky. (Rudolph puts on the jingle bells and plays with them) Jingle, jingle, jingle! You will hear my sleigh bells ring. (Rudolph glows his nose) I am old Kris Kringle. I'm the king of jing-a-ling. I am old Kris Kringle. I'm the king of jing-a-ling. (leaves the cave) Ho-ho! Rudolph: Bye-bye. Donner: No, Santa's right. He'll never make the sleigh team. Wait a minute! I've got it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose! Mrs. Donner: Hide it? Donner: Yeah! Come here, boy. (digs his hoof in the dirt and makes a fake nose; then he sticks it on Rudolph's red nose) You'll be a normal little buck just like everybody else, right? A chip off the old antlers! (Rudolph finds the fake nose uncomfortable) Now, now, you'll get used to it. Put it there, son. (Rudolph nuzzles his father) Aww, gee. (Mrs. Donner licks the fake nose off of Rudolph's red nose before it glows again. Mrs. Donner then nuzzles Rudolph.) Sam the Snowman: Well, for the first year, the Donners did a pretty fair job of hiding Rudolph's uh... nonconformity. (The screen shows Donner spending quality time with Rudolph) Donner taught Rudolph all the ins and outs of being a reindeer: how to get food, how to fight off enemies, things like that. But most important... (Donner and Rudolph hear a loud roar and hide behind the boulder) most important of all, he taught his son to beware of the Abominable Snow Monster of the North. (The Abominable Snow Monster walks by) He's mean. He's nasty. And he hates everything to do with Christmas. (Donner and Rudolph come out from their hiding spot and look at the large footprint left behind) Now, aside from the Abominable, business goes on as usual. And soon, it is right before Christmas. And everybody is getting ready for that big, big sleigh on the night of the 24th, Christmas Eve! (The elves at Santa's workshop are busy making toys) You see, all the toys Santa brings are made by these elves. These elves have that certain knack of toy making. All except for this...this one misfit. Head Elf: '''Hermey! Aren't you finished painting that yet? (Hermey shakes his head) There's a pile-up a mile wide behind you. What's eatin' you, boy? '''Hermey: '''Not happy in my work I guess. '''Head Elf: '''What?! '''Hermey: '''I just don't like to make toys. '''Head Elf: Oh, well, if that's all...WHAT?!?! You don't like to make toys?! Hermey: No. Head Elf: Hermey doesn't like to make toys! Elf #1: Hermey doesn't like to make toys. Elf #2: Hermey doesn't like to make toys. Elf #3: Hermey doesn't like to make toys. Elves: Shame on you! Head Elf: Do you mind telling me what you do want to do? Hermey: Well, sir, someday, I'd like to be a... a dentist. Head Elf: A dentist?! (The other elves laugh) Hermey: Well, we need one up here. (holds up his dentistry book and reads it) I've been studying. It's fascinating; you've no idea. Molars and bicuspids and incisors... Head Elf: Now, listen you. You're an elf. And elves make toys. (shoves the book away and pushes the toy wagon to him) Now, get to work! (the whistle blows) Ten minute break! (glares down at Hermey right before he leaves) Not for you! Finish the job or you're fired! (The head elf leaves with the other elves. Hermey paints the wagon for a bit before going back to reading his dentistry book) Hermey: (sings) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me! I quit! Seems I don't fit in. Sam the Snowman: Ah, well. Such is the life of an elf. Meanwhile, Rudolph is having his growing pains, too. Old Donner is determined to keep Rudolph's nose a secret. Donner: '''Alright, son, try it on. '''Rudolph: '''I don’t wanna. Daddy, I don’t like it. '''Donner: You'll like it and wear it! Rudolph: Aww, but Daddy! (Donner sticks the fake nose on Rudolph's red nose) It's not very comfortable! Donner: There are more important things than comfort: Self-respect. Santa can't object to you now. (Rudolph walks out of the cave) Rudolph: (sings after he removes his fake nose) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. Just because my nose glows. Why don't I fit in? Ash and the gang arrive at the North Pole/"We Are Santa's Elves" Sam the Snowman: And so time passes. Christmas comes and goes on schedule and soon it is April. That's when all the new fawns come out with their folks to meet the other new fawns. And to be inspected by Santa. Donner: Now, don't worry about your nose, son. Just get out there and do your stuff. Remember, you're my little buck. (Donner pushes Rudolph to join in the other fawns. Rudolph runs into another fawn) Fireball: '''Hi, my name's Fireball. What's yours? '''Rudolph: '''Rudolph. '''Fireball: '''Come on, you can be my buddy. '''Rudolph: Where are we going? Fireball: To the reindeer games. It makes antlers grow. And besides, it's a great way to show off in front of the does. Come on! Sam the Snowman: Ah, youth. Meanwhile, some invited guests arrived at the North Pole and are being given the grand tour around Christmastown. Christmas may be over, but Santa would sometimes allow visitors to come and see him work every once in a while. - - Head Elf: All up for elf practice! Santa Claus: Well, let's get this over with. I have to go down and look over the new deer. Head Elf: Okay, Santa. Now, let's try out the new elf song I wrote. And remember, it's for Santa. And a one-a and a two-a and a three-a! (They sing “We are Santa’s Elves) - - - Santa Claus: ' Hmm... Well, it needs work. I have to go. (He leaves) '''Mrs. Claus: ' What does Papa know? It’s beautiful. You keep it just the way it was. Papa, Papa! (She also leaves) '''Ash Ketchum: Well, I have to hand it to you, that was very impressive. Head Elf: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you. Brock: Yes, sir. It was wonderful. Patrick Star: Can we see the reindeer now? SpongeBob: Oh, yes! I wanna pet the reindeer! Patrick Star: Me too! Me too! Queen Elsa: (giggles) Oh, calm down, you two. We'll all get a chance to pet Santa's reindeer. Head Elf: Of course you will. The Reindeer Games are outside near Christmas Tree forest. Just follow the signs. You don't wanna miss it. SpongeBob: '''Thank you! (laughs) Bye. (The heroes leave as the head Elf gets angry with the elves) '''Head Elf: '''That sounded terrible! The tenor section was weak! '''Elf: '''It wasn't our fault boss. Hermey didn't show up. '''Head Elf: '''What?! (Later Hermey is fixing the dolls' teeth) '''Hermey: '''Now, this won't hurt a bit. (He taps the dolls' teeth as the Head Elf enters) '''Head Elf: '''Why weren't you at elf practice?! '''Hermey: '''Just fixin' these dolls' teeth. '''Head Elf: Just fixin-- Now listen; we have dolls that cry, talk, walk, blink, and run a temperature! We don't need any chewing dolls! Hermey: '''I just thought I found a way to fit in. '''Head Elf: You'll never fit in! Now you come to elf practice, learn how to wiggle your ears, chuckle normally, and go "hee-hee" and "hoo-hoo", and important stuff like that! A dentist! Good grief! (slams the door while leaving) Hermey: No, I just can't. It's like he said, I'll never fit in. (goes over to the window, opens it, and starts climbing out) I, I guess I'm on my own now. Reindeer Games/Rudolph reveals his nose/"There's Always Tomorrow" Fireball: '''Hey, look. Does. (One of the does blinks at Rudolph) What do you know one of them likes you. - - (The coach comes) - '''Rudolph: I'm cute. I'm CUTE!!! (makes a fantastic leap) Comet: Magnificent! Rudolph: I'm cute! I'm cute! SHE SAID I'M CUTE!!! (leaps even more) (The other reindeer gaze in awe. At the same moment, Santa, Ash, and the rest of the gang arrive) Ash Ketchum: Wow! Look at him fly! Misty: And he's so cute! Santa Claus: Not bad. Not bad at all. (laughs) (Rudolph comes back down to Fireball) Fireball: Hey, you're okay! Rudolph: She said I'm cute! (laughs) (Rudolph and Fireball do a little horseplay in excitement. When all of a sudden, Rudolph's fake nose falls off, revealing his glowing red nose in the process. Ash and the gang gasp at the shocking revelation as Fireball freaks out) Fireball: For crying out loud! Rudolph: Fireball, what's the matter? Misty: Do you guys see what I'm seeing? Ash Ketchum: He's got a glowing red nose! Brock: That's something we've never seen before. Fireball: Get away! Get away from me! Comet: Now, now, now, now, what's this nonsense here, bucks? After all--(screams as he sees Rudolph's red nose) (The other reindeer gasp and start laughing at Rudolph) Fireball: Hey, look at the beak! Reindeer #1: Hey, Fire Snout! Reindeer #2: Rainbow Puss! Reindeer #3: Red Schnoz! Rudolph: Stop calling me names! Fireball: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! (The reindeer continue to laugh at Rudolph) Santa Claus: Donner, you should be ashamed of yourself! What a pity. He had a nice take-off too. Comet: (blows his whistle) Alright, alright, my yearlings! Back to practice! (to Rudolph) Oh, no! Not you! You better go home with your folks! From now on, gang, we won't let Rudolph join in any reindeer games! Reindeer: Right, right! (Ash and the gang are appalled by the harsh treatment everyone is giving to Rudolph just because of his nose. Rudolph begins to cry as he turns around and runs off into the forest) Clarice: Rudolph! (runs after Rudolph) Rudolph? Rudolph? - - - - Clarice's father: Clarice? Clarice: Papa! Clarice's father: You get back to your cave, this instant! Clarice: But, I--I-- Clarice's father: This instant, young lady! Clarice: Yes, sir. (She leaves) Clarice's father: Now, there's one thing I want to make very plain: no doe of mine is going to be seen with a... a red-nosed reindeer. Rudolph meets Ash and the gang/Meeting Hermey/"We're a Couple of Misfits" (Rudolph walks up to a tree and sulks sadly. Then moments later, Ash Ketchum appears and sits next to Rudolph) Ash Ketchum: Uh...Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum. (Rudolph attempts to leave) Wait a minute! Don't be scared. I want to be your friend. Rudolph: Are you here to laugh at my nose like everyone else? Ash Ketchum: '''No. My friends and I don’t mind. Your nose looks cool. - - - - '''Hermey: Oh, is this your snow bank? Rudolph: No, who are you? - Meeting Yukon Cornelius/"Silver and Gold"/Encountering the Abominable Snow Monster The Island of Misfit Toys/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year"/King Moonracer Sam the Snowman: Now, you can bet old Donner felt pretty bad about the way he had treated Rudolph. And he knew that the only thing to do was to go out and look for his little buck. Mrs. Donner wanted to go along actually. But Donner said, "No! This is man's work!" And no sooner did the man of the house leave when Mrs. Donner and Clarice decided to set out on their own. Now, they were really taking their chances. Because you see, that little ice boat had run into a pack of mighty wicked fog. Yukon Cornelius: HELLO!!!! Ash Ketchum: There's nothing out there, Cornelius. Queen Elsa: If this fog doesn't lift, we'll never know where we're going. - - Misty: Ugh! Squidward, we go through the same routine every time you join us on an adventure. We try to do something nice for you and all you do in return is make snide comments and insult us! - - Yukon Cornelius: LAND HO!!! Hermey: No kidding. Raphael: Yeah, no kidding. - - Yukon Cornelius: Hey, lookie up there! Misty: Is that a lion? Ash Ketchum: With wings? - - - - Rudolph: Hey, we're all misfits too! Maybe we can stay here for a while. Charlie-in-the-Box: Well, you'd have to get permission from King Moonracer. Donatello: King Moonracer? Rudolph: Who's he? Charlie-in-the-Box: He rules here. (points to the castle) Every night he searches the entire Earth. When he finds a misfit toy, one that no little girl or boy loves, he brings it here to live on this island 'till someone wants it. He's holding court in his castle right now. Princess Anna: Well, let's go see him. - - - - - Hermey: No, it's all settled. We leave tomorrow together. Rudolph: But the abominable will see my nose and get us all! I've got to go alone! Yukon Cornelius: Nonsense! It's all for all... I mean, one... Ah, let's get some shuteye! Rudolph: But... Hermey: It's all settled. Ash Ketchum: Yes, we're all leaving in the morning. 'Night, everyone! Everyone: (say good night to each other) (Heremy turns off the light and everyone goes to sleep. Rudolph, on the other hand, doesn't. He's worried that as long as he stays with his friends, his nose could endanger them) Sam the Snowman: Well, poor Rudolph realizes that he can't endanger his friends lives anymore. (Rudolph walks out the door and leaves his friends behind) And so...that night...he decides to strike out on his own. (Later, Rudolph is on his own ice boat) Rudolph: Goodbye, Cornelius. I hope you'll find lots of tinsel. Goodbye, Ash. I wish you and all your friends well. Goodbye, Hermey. Whatever a dentist is, I hope someday that you're the greatest. Rudolph grows up/Rudolph learns that his family ran away/Rudolph goes to find his family Sam the Snowman: Well, time passed slowly. Rudolph existed as best he could. The snowmonster kept him on the run. (Rudolph plays with some polar bear cubs) But once in a while, he would stop and make a friend or two. (the mother polar bear growls and tells Rudolph to leave) But it wouldn't last long and Rudolph would have to be on his own again. (Rudolph is seen drinking water at a river bank) But doing all that time, a strange and wonderful thing has happened. (Rudolph lifts his head and revealed himself all grown up with antlers of his own) Rudolph was growing up. And growing up made Rudolph realize you can't run away from your troubles. And pretty soon, he knew where he had to go: home. (Some time later, Rudolph makes it back home to the North Pole and meets up with some of the reindeer who are also grown up) Reindeer: '''You? I thought you were gone for good. Hey look who’s back, “Old Neon Nose“! (The reindeer laughed as Rudolph leaves angrily to his cave) '''Rudolph: Ma, Pa, I'm home! Santa Claus: They're gone, Rudolph. They've been gone for months, out looking for you. Rudolph: Clarice? Santa Claus: She's gone too. And I'm very worried. Christmas Eve is only two days off. And without your father, I'll never be able to get my sleigh off the ground. Rudolph: Gone? I'll find them, sir. I'll find them all! Sam the Snowman: Well, he was just about to leave. When suddenly...(the wind blows really hard) It hit! The storm of storms! And only two days before Christmas Eve! (the wind destroys everything as it blows) Now, Rudolph knew that he had to find his folks right away, and he knew where he had to look: the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster. (Rudolph makes it to the cave entrance. As he looks inside, he sees his friend, Clarice along with his parents being held prisoners by the Abominable Snow Monster. The monster is holding Clarice in its clutches and is preparing to eat her alive) Rudolph: Put her down! (The monster turns and sees Rudolph shining his nose. It sets Clarice down and goes over to attack Rudolph. Rudolph dodges the monster's incoming attack and makes it trip over. Rudolph then charges at the monster and pokes its rear with his antlers. This attempt only angered the monster even more. It stood back on its feet, grabs a stalactite, and bashes Rudolph really hard on his head, knocking him out cold. The monster sadistically laughs in victory and Rudolph has now become a prisoner to the monster after failing to save his friend and family) Sam the Snowman: Tell me when it's over! Ash and the gang arrive to save Rudolph and his family/Battling the Snow Monster Sam the Snowman: Oh, where was I? Their last chance? Not quite. You see, ever since Rudolph left them, Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Ash and all of his companions had be trying to find their friend. Well, they all arrived in Christmastown just as the storm hit. And it was a good thing that I sent them right out after Rudolph. - Kristoff: Come on, Sven! You can do it! Hyah! Hyah! Leonardo: See anything, Donnie? Donatello: I'm not getting anything on my radar! This storm is too heavy! Raphael: Well, I just hope we're not going in circles. Squidward: (shivers) Mr. Krabs, I wish you should have brought warmer blankets than this junk! Mr. Krabs: Well, I didn't want to waste me money on fancy schmancy things they call blankets! So, I had the idea of using paper towels instead. Squidward: What?! (growls) Can't you see we're freezing out butts off out here?! We don't have anything warm all because you're nothing more than a cheapskate! Mr. Krabs: Huh?! Why I oughta rip off your tentacles for calling me that! Misty: Would you two just shut up?! I know we're all cold, but the more we fight the less chances we'll have of finding Rudolph. Now, both of you stop fighting each other or so help me I will have Raphael kick you the two of you out of this van! UNDERSTAND?!?! (Squidward and Mr. Krabs got incredibly scared at Misty's outburst and they nervously shook their heads, saying "yes.") Misty: (calmly) Good. Squidward: (crosses his arms and grumbles) Why do I always get punished for everything I do? Misty: I heard that! (Squidward growls) Patrick Star: '''(In Ed's voice) Naughty naughty. Santa will give you a lump of coal. (Squidward hisses at Patrick) '''Misty: Ahem. (glares at Squidward) (Squidward cross his arms and grumbles. Sandy shakes her head at Squidward in disapproval) Brock: '''Reminds me of Ebenezer Scrooge. '''Simba: If this storm doesn't subside, we'll never find Rudolph at this rate. Nala: We'll find him, Simba. He's out there somewhere. I just hope he's alright. Kovu: I hope he's not sick or cold. Kiara: Or hungry. Princess Jasmine: Don't worry, everyone. We just have to keep our hopes up. I'm sure he's alright. Alex the Lion: We're trying, Jasmine. But we've been looking for him in eight months without any rest. - Skipper: Kolwalski, status report on Rudolph? Kolwalski: Negatory, Skipper. I ain't getting anything. (Unknown to everyone in the turtle's van, Hermey and Yukon Cornelius spot something up ahead.) Hermey: Hey, look! (points to the snowmonster's cave) Yukon Cornelius: Whoa! WHOA!!! Unmush, will you? (Ash looks hopelessly out the van's window, wondering if they'll ever find Rudolph) Pikachu: (looks worriedly at Ash) Pikachu. (Ash is very depressed that they have not found any signs of Rudolph since he ran away from the Island of Misfit Toys. He fogs up the window and draws a picture of Rudolph's head. He sees a vision of Rudolph glowing his nose on the window, but disappears. Ash leans his head against the window and breaks down to tears) Splinter: (places his hand on Ash's shoulder) Do not despair, my friend. Where there is life, there is hope. Ash Ketchum: (sighs) Splinter, it has been eight months since the last time I saw Rudolph. Ever since we started looking for him, I had a fearful feeling that the Abominable Snow Monster might have done something to him. If anything happened to that little red-nosed reindeer, I'll never forgive myself. Aladdin: Ash, you're not the only one who's concerned about Rudolph. The rest of us are too. Genie: It'll be okay, Ash. We will find Rudolph and bring him back safely. (The wind blows really hard outside) Princess Jasmine: My goodness! What a horrible storm! Ash Ketchum: The weather's getting worse. We can't look for Rudolph in this terrible weather like this. (sighs) I guess we have no other choice. We must call off the searchpar- Donatello: Hold everything! Hold everything! I see something up ahead! Leonardo: What is it, Donnie? Donatello: It looks like a cave of some sort. (his radar beeps like crazy) And my radar's picking signs of movement. I think there might be something there. - - Kristoff: Whoa, easy, Sven! Whoa! Steady there, old buddy. Misty: (exits the turtles' van) Are you sure this is the right place? I don't see Rudolph anywhere around here. Brock: We'll just have to look around and see if he's been here. Ash Ketchum: Good idea, Brock. Everyone, spread out and search for clues. If one of you guys see Rudolph, let me, Misty, or Brock know. - Raphael: Mikey, quit daddling. Michelangelo: I'm not daddling, I'm waddling. Raphael: Well, don't waddle then! We're in a hurry, you lazy old reptile. - Melman: (shivers) I heard of mountain explorations, but this is ridiculous. I just hope that snowman back there is telling the truth of where Rudolph is. Gloria: Melman, I'm sure he's around here. We'll find him. (Marty notices something in the snow: reindeer footprints) Marty: Footprints? (sees the trail leading to the cave's entrance) Hmm? (Marty follows the trail to the entrance and peaks in the cave. There, he spots the Abominable Snow Monster looming over Donner, Mrs. Donner, Clarice and the unconscious Rudolph) Marty: (gasps) Rudolph! Abominable Snow Monster: Huh? (Marty quickly hides and sleeks away from the cave. He runs over to Ash and the others) Marty: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Marty? Marty, what is it? Alex: What's the matter? You okay? Marty: Okay, everyone! I've got some good news and bad news. (Everyone begins chattering and wondering what Marty is telling them) Olaf: Tell us, Marty! Tell us! Marty: The good news is I found Rudolph along with some other reindeer. Michelangelo: Rudolph? You found Rudolph? Raphael: Way to go, Marty! Ash Ketchum: So, where is he? Is he alright? Marty: Well, uh, the bad news is he's in that cave right there. And what's even worse is that the Abominable Snow Monster is in there with them! (Everyone gasps) SpongeBob: Oh, no! Patrick: That's horrible! Marty: And that's not all! Ash, you got to see what that monster did to Rudolph. Hurry, it's this way! Follow me! Ash Ketchum: Let's go, Pikachu! (Ash follows Marty) Splinter: Come on, everyone! Let's go! - - Clarice: (crying) Oh, why didn't he get it over with? Rudolph: (slowly wakes up) Pa? Ma? (lifts his head and opens his eyes) Clarice! (Now back to the heroes) - - - - - Rudolph: Ash! What-what are you doing here? Ash Ketchum: We're here to rescue you and help bring you and your family home. Rudolph: You guys came all this way out here for me? And my family? Ash Ketchum: You're our friend, Rudolph. We'd never let anything happen to you. We all gotta stick together. No matter how apart we are or how dangerous the situation is. Rudolph: '''You’re right! - '''Rudolph: '''Nice one, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, it helps when you have great Pokémon. Look out. - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: RUDOLPH!!! Brock: '(In Leo Corbett’s voice) ASH!! NO!!! '''Sawyer: '''ASH!! '''Danny: '(In Kai Chen’s voice) NOOOO!! (Ash runs over to Rudolph and stands in front of him before getting slashed in the torso by the monster) '''Rudolph: Ash! (The snow monster is about to attack Rudolph once more. But Ash jumped on top of Rudolph and acted as a human shield. The snow monster repeatedly begins slashing Ash's back, giving him numerous wounds. Rudolph could do nothing but watch is horror as his friend is getting himself hurt while protecting him. Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Clarice watch in shock to see Ash risking his own life to save Rudolph. All of Ash's companions as well as Pikachu are also shocked as well. Simba roars and rushes over to assist Ash in saving Rudolph) Nala: Simba! (Simba leaps and bites the monster's hand) Tai Kamiya: How dare you! Agumon, get him! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon) (Greymon and the Snow Monster fight each other) - - - - - Rudolph and Hermey: Yukon!!! Ash Ketchum: No! (They all look down and see nothing there) Rudolph: He's gone! Oh, he's gone! Ash Ketchum: It can't be! He can't be gone forever! (grunts in pain from his wounds and faints into a coma) Misty: Oh! Ash! (Brock checks for a pulse) Brock: Not good, guys. He's slowly fading away from all that blood loss. Queen Elsa: We have to get him back to the North Pole. Princess Anna: Yes, of course. Santa's elves can help him get better. Simba: I'll carry him. Returning the Christmastown/Santa talks to Ash/The Head Elf rewards Ash a purple heart (Everyone is heading back to the North Pole while Simba carries Ash on his back) Nala: We're glad you and your family are safe, Rudolph. Rudolph: Hey, guys, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run away. I thought it'd be safer if I kept the monster away from you and tell Santa about the misfit toys alone. But all I did was get myself into trouble and ended up being saved by all of you instead. Kristoff: (laughs) No need to apologize. We understood what you were trying to do. Rudolph: Huh? You're not mad? Princess Anna: Oh, Rudolph, how could we be mad at you? You're our best friend. Queen Elsa: And besides, you had good intentions. You didn't want us to get killed by that monster. - - - Clarice: You're concerned about your friend, aren't you? Rudolph: Huh? Well, yeah. But Clarice, this is the first time in months I've seen Ash and his friends. You see, I met him on the day I was banned from the Reindeer Games. He accompanied me on my journey to the Island of Misfit Toys and insisted that we'd stay together to tell Santa about the toys on the island. But I feared that as long as I'm with them, my nose would put him in danger as well as everyone else. And now until today, in months time, he came all this way out here to save my life. No matter what the cost of it is. I-I just don't know what I should say to him. Clarice: (grins) Oh, I see. (backs up and pushes Rudolph forward) Go on! Talk to him. (Clarice winks at Rudolph. Rudolph walks up to the un - - Santa Claus: Rudolph, I promise. As soon as this storm lets up, I'll find homes for all those misfit toys. Head Elf: Alright, you can open up a dentist office. Next week after Christmas. Hermey: Come here. Open your mouth. (the head elf opens his mouth and moans) Oh, dear! I'd better set up an appointment for you a week from Tuesday. 4:30 sharp. Donner: And I'm sorry too, Rudolph. For the way I acted. (Suddenly, there is a knock at the door) Yukon Cornelius: Open up! It is a fit night out for man or beast! (Two elves open the door. Yukon Cornelius, who have miraculously survived the fall, comes in alive and well with his sled dogs.) Yukon Cornelius: Here's the man. And here's the beast! (The Abominable Snow Monster reveals himself as he enters the workshop. Santa's elves and reindeer gasp in horror while all of Ash's friends prepare for another battle with it) Kristoff: The Abominable Snowman! It's alive! Brock: Don't worry, everyone! We took that creature down once and we can do it again! Yukon Cornelius: Now, calm down! Calm down, everybody! Raphael: Calm down?! That creature tried to kill Rudolph and his family! Yukon Cornelius: Yes, it's true. He did try to kill us and our buddy, Rudolph. But there's something you don't know about. I reformed this Bumble. He wants a job. Look at what he can do. (The snow monster places a star on top of the Christmas tree. Santa's elves and reindeer are amazed at this. But most of Ash's friends aren't very sure if keeping the monster in the workshop is a good idea) Yukon Cornelius: And he doesn't even need a step ladder. Rudolph: But-but you went over the side of the cliff. Leonardo: Yeah, how did you survive that fall? We thought you were gone forever. Yukon Cornelius: Didn't I ever tell you about bumbles? Bumbles bounce! Misty: What?! Why didn't you tell us that before you pushed it down the cliff?! Yukon Cornelius: (silent) Okay, maybe I could've made that a teensy bit clearer. Santa Claus: Ho-ho-ho-ho! Relax, everyone. It's Christmas Eve! There's no need to be fighting when Christmas time is around. Misty: (calms down) Oh, maybe you're right, Santa. Right now, we should be thinking about Ash. I just hope he's alright Pikachu: Pika... Santa Claus: (gasps) Oh, my! What happened? Misty: Um, it's, uh... Look. (Misty shows Santa her wounded friend on Simba's back; Santa, the elves and the other reindeer gasps in surprise) Santa Claus: Great bouncing icebergs! Head Elf: Good heavens! What happened? Brock: Um, well, um...It's kind of hard to explain. Rudolph: I'll tell him. Santa, Ash...(looks at the unconscious Ash and sighs) Ash got himself hurt while he was trying to protect me. (Santa, the elves and the other reindeer gasps in surprise) Santa Claus: My word! Is that true?! Sandy Cheeks: '''Yes, Santa. '''Santa Claus: '''That is Bad. - - '''Balto: Simba, you carried Ash all the way here. You should go get some rest. I'll take him to the hospital wing for you. Simba: Thanks, Balto. Head Elf: And I'll lead you the way so you'll know where it is. Balto: Thank you. You're very kind. (The head elf leads Balto to the hospital wing with Ash on his back) - - (Later in the hospital wing as Ash was still unconscious. The elves are trying to figure out what to do with Ash's wounds) Head Elf: Oh boy, what a mess. - Misty: How's Ash? Elf: He's okay, he's still unconscious. - - - (After a while, Ash regains consciousness and sees the entire gang including Rudolph, his family, Clarice, Hermey, Santa, and Mrs. Claus singing in front of him. The Head Elf acts as the conductor.) Queen Elsa: (sings) I used to think that Christmas was about the wish list filled with stuff. I never really need it anyway. (uses her ice powers to make everything around Ash look festive) But as long as we're together, it's a holiday. Everyone: (sings) It's not what you get, it's what you give We've got the spirit, clear and loud Ditch the list, hug who you're with 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! It's what you give, not what you get We've got the hard part figured out This year will be the best one yet 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! Merry Christmas, Ash Ketchum! Yeah! - - - - Ash Ketchum: Yukon Cornelius? You're alive? But-but how? Yukon Cornelius: See for yourself, Sonny? (points to the Abominable Snow Monster in back of him) Ash Ketchum: (freaks out) What is that thing doing here?! Leonardo: It's a long story. - - - Mrs. Donner: Oh, Donner's always been like that ever since the day Rudolph was born with his red nose. He's been nothing but a hot crossed reindeer. (Donner blushes in embarrassment) But I love him my Donnie-Wonnie. Ash Ketchum: Donnie-Wonnie? (giggles with his friends) - - Santa Claus: Ash, may I have a word? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Santa. Santa Claus: (clears throat) Everyone, I would like to speak to Ash Ketchum alone. (They all leave) - - Ash Ketchum: If you don't mind by asking, how did you end up losing Donner in the first place? Santa Claus: A few days after Rudolph ran away, Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Clarice left Christmastown to go find him. And we have not heard or seen either of them in months. Ash Ketchum: But what were you going to do without Donner? Santa Claus: We had no choice but to find a replacement for him. But none of them were as any good as Donner. And Christmas Eve was soon upon us. (sighs) But after hearing the story of how you saved Rudolph and his family from the snow monster, you saved us from all the pressure we've had lately. Without Donner, Christmas would've been in jeopardy. And there would've been millions of depressed children all over the world. And all our preparations we've done would've been for nothing. But now, Christmas can go on! And to reward you for your valiant efforts, I would like to ask you this: Would you and your friends stay here for Christmas while your recuperating? (Ash was just about to answer but was cut off) However, I am only allowing you to stay here for Christmas until you are strong enough to make the journey again. - - Head Elf: On behalf of Santa, Mrs. Claus and all of us here at the North Pole, please accept this Christmas purple heart medal as a symbol of our appreciation for your remarkable act of honor and heroism. - - Ash Ketchum: Thank you, Santa. But you didn't really have to do all of this. Santa informs the bad news/Santa asks Rudolph if he can guide his sleigh/"A Holly Jolly Christmas" Sam the Snowman: Well, as good as everyone feels, this is no time for celebrating. Because the next day is Christmas Eve! The biggest day of the year! (Ash is sleeping in his bed while recuperating) Queen Elsa: It's from King Moonracer, Ash. It's a brooch. It says, "Blessed are the Pure in Heart." (pins the brooch on Ash's shirt) You also received a letter from Professor Oak and your mother, Delia from Pallet Town. (holds up the letter) Should I read it to you? (reads the letter for Ash to hear) "Dear Ash, I want to say that I am mostly proud of you for what you did. There was nothing you could have done for you didn't want to risk losing a good friend. We'll be praying for a speedy recovery and we'll soon look forward to your return from the North Pole. May God bless you." - - Santa Claus: Quiet! Quiet! Please, everybody! Quiet! Quiet. I've got some bad news, folks. Kiara: Bad news? Kovu: I wonder what's going on. (Everyone gathers in front of Santa to hear the news) Santa Claus: Christmas is going to be canceled. Misty: What?! Queen Elsa: Canceled?! Princess Anna: He can't be serious, can he? Ash Ketchum: Uh... (taps Rudolph's shoulder and whispers something to him in his ear) Rudolph: What? You sure about this? Ash Ketchum: (nods his head and whispers) Do it! Santa Claus: There's nothing I can do. This weather, it...(Rudolph shines his nose in Santa's face) Rudolph! Rudolph, please! Would it tone it down a bit? I mean that nose of yours. Uh...that nose! That beautiful, wonderful nose! Rudolph: Huh? Santa Claus: Rudolph, Christmas is not off and you're going to lead my team! Rudolph: I am? Misty and Brock: He is?! Santa Claus: Yes, sir! You and that wonderful nose of yours! Rudolph: My nose, sir? Santa Claus: Ho-ho-ho! From what I see now, that'll cut through the murkiest storm that they can dish up. What I'm trying to say is.... Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? (Rudolph turns to Ash, who gives him a confident smile. Rudolph realizes what both Ash and Santa are trying to convey and starts to feel happy) Rudolph: It will be an honor, sir. (Everyone cheers happily at Rudolph. Ash grins proudly at Rudolph and gives him a gentle pat) Ash Ketchum: Great answer, Rudolph. I'm very proud of you. (gives Rudolph a hug) Donner: I knew that nose would be useful someday. I knew it all along. Misty: (sarcastically while rolling eyes) Oh, sure you did, Donner, sure you did. Rudolph takes flight/Picking up the misfit toys/Ending - - - - Clarice: He'll be a hero after this! Mrs. Donner: Yes, a hero! Donner: That's my buck! (Ash looks through the window in his bed and smiles proudly. He watches Rudolph fly away with Santa in the sky) Ash Ketchum: Good luck, my friend. Pikachu: (hops on Ash's shoulder) Pika. Patrick: There they go. SpongeBob: Isn't it beautiful? Brock: It sure is, SpongeBob. - - - Charlie-in-the-Box: Well, it's Christmas Eve, but... Spotted Elephant: Looks like we're forgotten again. Dolly: But Rudolph promised we'd go this time. Charlie-in-the-Box: Oh, guess the storm was too much for them. (Up in the sky, a bright shining dot is glowing through the clouds) Charlie-in-the-Box: I-I just as well go the bed and start dreaming about next year. Dolly: (crying) I haven't had any dreams left to dream. Oh, we'll never get off this island! Never! (Suddenly, the toys start hearing jingling sleigh bells) Spotted Elephant: Wait a minute! What's that? Is it-is it- Charlie-in-the-Box: (bouncing happily) It sure is! It's Santa! And look! Rudolph is leading the way! Dolly: You can see his nose from here! (All of the misfit toys gaze happily as Santa, his reindeer, and Rudolph arrive to pick them up) Santa Claus: Well, let's be on our way! (All the misfit toys jump into Santa's bag) Santa Claus: Ready, Rudolph? Rudolph: Ready, Santa! Santa Claus: Okay, Rudolph, full power! (Rudolph shines his nose once more and takes off with Santa and the team) Up, up, up, and away! (As Santa, the reindeer, and Rudolph depart, Sam the Snowman waves good luck to them) Sam the Snowman: Well, folks, as for the rest of the story: (sings) He went down in history! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. (During the credits scene, one of the elves drops the misfit toys down to Earth with umbrellas) All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!" (Rudolph continues his flight before turning to the audience. He gives them a nod before turning back. The elf delivers the last of the misfit toys as the credits finish) Sam the Snowman: (singing) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!!!! (The song ends) Santa Claus: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (The special ends as Santa, Rudolph and the reindeer team fly off into the moonlit sky) Category:Transcripts